Fancy (Twice song)
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |dg = / / |mode = Trio |pc = / / (Bar) |gc = / / |lc = |pictos = 105 |dura = 3:35 |nowc = FancyTwice |perf = Aurélie Sériné (P2)https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:70980121_2712750545402950_8093862347438817280_n.jpg Soraya Gacem (P3) |from = EP }} "Fancy" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of women. They all have a black and white outline. P1 P1 'has a pink bob with bangs and two buns. She wears a purple crop top with an open cleavage with criss-cross lacing down the front that also ties around the neck. She also wears a pair of dark blue bootcut latex pants as well as orange and black strappy heels. She also wears yellow bangles on her left wrist as well as a yellow belt around her waist with circular designs on the front. P2 '''P2 '''has long purple hair in a ponytail with side swept bangs. She wears a dark blue short sleeve mesh crop top with a metallic bra of the same color attached and a hot pink metallic miniskirt. She also wears orange knee socks and cyan high heel peep toe ankle boots with dark blue laces. Her accessories include a pair of yellow earrings designed with a hanging rectangular shape on the base, bracelets of different colors on her wrists (pink, red, yellow and dark blue on the left wrist, yellow and black on the right wrist), and a loose yellow chain belt on her skirt. P3 '''P3 '''has blue shoulder-length hair with some red streaks in a half bun style. She wears a cyan cold shoulder crop top that is tied in the front and has long bell sleeves. She also wears a pair of orange short shorts with yellow buttons down the front, pink knee high socks, and black high heel platform boots. Her accesories include a black choker, and blue and yellow bracelets on her wrists. Fancytwice coach 1.png|P1 Fancytwice coach 2.png|P2 Fancytwice coach 3.png|P3 Background The background takes place in a 3D world, with a road going forward showing purple flowers, clouds, fish, and rainbows. At one point in the song, the background is taken into a tunnel with a blue grid similar to the movie ''Tron. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Starting with P1, raise your finger, then slowly put it down over your mouth. This is a left-to-right Wave gold move. Gold Move 2: Blow a kiss with your right hand. Fancytwice gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Fancytwice gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Fancytwice gm 1 p3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) Fancytwice gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Kpop *The more the merrier *Kawaii *Girl Power Trivia *''Fancy'' is the twelfth Korean song in the series. **It is the third Korean song to appear in , after Kill This Love and I Am the Best. *''Fancy is the second song in whose title is the same as another song in a previous game, the first being ''I Like It. *As opposed to most preview gameplays, parts of the HUD can be seen in the Southeast Asian and Thai thumbnails. **This is also the case for the UK thumbnail for Soy Yo and the thumbnail for Кружит. *P1 from Kill This Love can be seen in the teaser. *P1 appears in the background of Skibidi. Gallery Game Files Fancytwice cover generic.png|''FANCY'' Fancytwice cover albumcoach.png| album coach FancyTwice 1348.png|P1 s avatar FancyTwice 1349.png|P2 s avatar FancyTwice 1350.png|P3 s avatar Fancy p3 gold ava.png|P3 s golden avatar In-Game Screenshots Fancy2020_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Galaxy jd2020 teaser.jpeg|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B3XPaa4jDUP/?igshid=4kbriq06rcgb Cupcake jd2020 teaser.gif|Instagram teaser 2 Galaxy jd2020 twitter teaser.jpg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1181600144644624385?s=19 Fancytwice instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) (USA) Fancy instagram teaser 3.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) (Spanish) Fancytwice_twitter_teaser_2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1181962529922277378 Behind the Scenes Fancy twice bts.png|Behind the scenes Others Fancy_twice_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Fancy_twice_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Fancy twice thumbnail sa.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Singapore) Fancy_twice_thumbnail_th.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Thailand) Videos Official Music Video TWICE "FANCY" M V FANCY (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers FANCY - Gameplay Teaser (US) FANCY - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2020 FANCY by TWICE Full Gameplay HD Extraction FANCY - Just Dance 2020 (No GUI) Behind The Scenes Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft US MAKING OF - KPOP SONGS JUST DANCE 2020 OFFICIAL References Site Nagivation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Korean Songs Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Soraya Gacem